Princess
by SSJViper
Summary: A positively saccharine collection of fluffy one-shots, all featuring Naruto and his baby sister. Hiatus.
1. Oh No!

Uzumaki Naruto, age five, entered his family home with an exhaustive sigh. He was dead on his feet, and he showed it too. His haggard look, his baggy eyes, and his dragging footsteps; all made it seem as if he had ran a few marathons. His face was set in a stone hard mask of determination, desperately wanting to go to his nice, soft bed and take a long nap. After working for hours upon hours in his village, with reconstruction and all going on, he could definitely use it.

The cry of an infant broke Naruto's train of thoughts. He smiled, remembering how he lived through it. His exhaustion seemingly evaporated, he bore a changed course: that of one where he would be taking a straight line to his baby sister's room. His feet lightly thudded on the wood floor of his home, and upon reaching the doorway to his desired room, Naruto stopped. As soon as he entered the room, the wailing stopped. A head peeked out from under the covers of a blanket laden crib. Long, blonde hair and pretty cerulean eyes stared at him, and, as usual, recognized him instantly. Excitedly babbling in the alien language that only babies knew, she beamed an award winning smile. She lifted her arms up, the universal motion signifying 'Pick me up.' Naruto had to comply, of course. He would never be able to say no to the incredibly cute face.

And, if she pouted, or made her eyes go wide and sparkly, he knew that it would be game over for him.

Once had picked her from her place of sleep, he sat down on the floor. He watched her as she excitedly babbled, probably something about how boring her day was because Nii-chan wasn't here and how much she loved Nii-chan in her excited alien language. Her face scrunched up when she realized that he had been smiling softly at her, and cheeks lifted even further, if possible, because Nii-chan was paying attention to her. He then started to take in her appearance. She had cute, one piece pajamas on, blue with shurikens. It brought out pure cuteness. His baby sister then went on to babble even more excitedly about her day, waving her arms about… then she accidentally hit him on the cheek.

She looked worried—well, as worried as a baby could possibly seem—that she had hurt her Nii-chan, and now he would be sad. No! This could not happen! She had to do something to apologize!

Naruto, meanwhile, stayed calm, with a smile still on his lips. She looked so adorably worried that it was hard not to kiss her everywhere on her face. She used all the power she had to get as close as possible as she could to Naruto, then kissed him on his nose. She then moved back into his arms, and breathed exhaustively. That took a lot of energy out of her. It was a rollercoaster of an event, after all.

His face hadn't changed. He still had that little smile playing upon his lips.

This was bad! Nothing changed. How could she atone for her hitting Nii-chan? There was no way… and now he would be mad at her! Then he wouldn't ever play with her again, and he wouldn't love her anymore! And he would leave! She couldn't do anything about it! It was hopeless!

A wail erupted from his baby sister's mouth again. Knowing her, she was probably crying for accidentally "hitting" him. Well now, this just wouldn't do. He didn't want to see her crying. She was too adorable and fluffy for that. Oh, right! He could just kiss her. That always made her smile.

He leaned in, just as she had done only moments before, placing a kiss on her tiny nose, before layering soft kisses on the entirety of her face. When he pulled away, he saw that it had been a success, and that she was beaming that bright grin of hers yet again.

Gently, he told her,"It's all okay now, Narumi-chan."

She smiled wider, before yawning. He knew—somehow, he just knew— that she understood.

He walked back to the crib, to put the infant back for her much needed rest. He laid her down, and she held on to one of his big fingers in the entirety of her entire hand. He tucked her in using one of his hands.

Once it was time to leave, and she was halfway into dreamland already, Naruto decided to softly speak before he went off to the sandman.

"Sweet dreams, my Princess. I love you."

She gave one last smile for the night, and he slipped off into his room.

Sorry, no edit here. I just wanted fluff.


	2. Free Time!

A year old adolescent boy look up to the sky, where he saw that the sun was three-quarters finished of the way with its daily journey. That meant that it was around three o'clock. He had to leave soon—right now, actually. He needn't become late, after all.

He started to run. His steps were light and quick, the signature of an elite ninja. On his way, he saw many faces he recognized— an elderly lady, for example, waved to him, likely remembering him from one of his D-rank missions many years ago. Or, it could have been the infamy that his name carried. Twenty-two S-rank missions in the totality of his career, and two SS-ranks. Two suicide missions, which he successfully completed, an he had come back from. His status as the son of the Fourth Hokage gave him much rise as well, what with all the praise he had no need for.

Ah, here he was. He had arrived at his destination, just in time, as well. The glorious learning institute of Konohagakure, The Academy. The place where children either matured to a successful career, or stagnated to an early death. Oh wait, there was Itachi!

"Ah, hello Itachi-san. Would you be waiting for Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes, in fact, I was just waiting for my little Otouto to come out of the building, complaining about 'how hard his day was' and how 'it wasn't fair that Narumi-chan won'. Speaking of, would you be waiting for her?"

Naruto nodded his head and twitched his lips a little, and made a noise that sounded like a form of agreement.

"Mhm. I just wanted to drop in. As you know, we do not usually have all the time in the world. Oue missions do normally take twice as long as the average ninja's."

Suddenly, before they could continue on with their interesting conversation, a dull roar was heard coming from inside the building. The doors were shoved wide open, and the students came out in throngs, looking for their parents in the overpopulated crowds.

Naruto and Itachi's searching eyes had found their respective targets, and they both watched as the children came closer. It seemed like a group of them, around ten in total. Every single one of them was a high ranking member of their individual clan. Take, for example, the Inuzuka boy. He was next in line as the heir of his clan; just like almost all of the rest of the children.

The little monsters had converged upon the location of Naruto and Itachi. Everyone knew about those two: the prodigies who both made it into the ANBU workforce at quite the early age of twelve. Of course the kids would have wanted a chance to speak with them. So, as soon as they could, the raucous clamor began, and questions such as:

"Is it true that you were promoted to join the ANBU?"

"Did you really graduate from the academy when you were younger than us?"

"Are you Narumi and Sasuke's brothers?"

Came from out of their awed mouths. Speaking of the two devils, they seemed to be pouting—in righteous indignation, of course.

With a penchant for diplomacy and kindness(even to children), Naruto gave them a very understandable excuse. Something along the lines of "My mother is calling and I need to be home, so we gotta blast!"

Naruto and Itachi picked up their respective siblings and swung them into their much taller shoulders. Saying their own goodbyes, they headed off in separate directions.

While walking down his path, Naruto grinned for seeming no reason. Of course, it was a very obvious reason to him. His sister, who was still on his shoulders, had uttered not a single syllable to him since he had come to pick her up.

"Ne, ne, Narumi-chan? Why don't you talk to Nii-chan? Did he do something wrong?"

He heard a reply come down. "You don't pay attention to me anymore, Nii-chan. When all of my friends were around us, you didn't even look for me. You were just talking to Itachi!"

He could imagine it right then; the adorable pout on her face. The one that pulled at his heartstrings, and could convince him to take on the world for her.

"So, you are angry at me for not looking for you? Hmmm… it seems like you want more attention for Nii-chan, huh."

He was met with silence.

"I'm sorry Narumi-chan. I know. I know I haven't had too much free time in my schedule. I know that it's not fair, but I need you to understand something for me, okay?"

Still probably pouting in that cute, childish way of hers, she responded. "Okay, Nii-chan.I'll try."

"You know how Nii-chan goes out and does ninja things, right. I do all that training, so I can go on those missions, and come back safe. So I can come back safe to you. Everything I do, it's to protect you. I want you to be able to grow up in a peaceful time. That's why I go out to do all the dirty work. Because I love you. But, I know it's hard on you, because you don't get to see Nii-chan so much these days. So, I'll promise you something, okay?"

Halfway through his speech, she had put her forehead down to meet the top of his head. He felt water soaking into his hair. It was not raining.

Using his super ninja skills, he swung her from his shoulders into a typical position in which one would hold a child; one arm under the butt, another firmly across the back, the child resting its weight against the side of the carrier. She started to bury her head in his side, but he gently grabbed her chin to tip her head upwards,

Their eyes met—one pair sparkling with tears; the other radiating warmth. Some tears had traced a path into her slightly pudgey face, so he took his index finger to wipe those away.

"I'll definitely make time for you, baby sister, Then, we can play around, like we used to when we were younger. And we can read story books, and we can even cuddle. You aren't too old for that, right? I promise, baby sister."

With said, he let go of her chin. But her gaze remained locked upon his, still sobbing and sniffling. Then, she held out her hand, and stuck her pinky finger outwards.

"Pinky promise, Nii-chan?"

"Pinky promise, Princess. Love you forever and ever."

"Love you too, Nii-chan!"

Ah, Yes. The power of cheesy fluff.

A heartfelt thank you, to those of you who read, read, and will read this story! A special thanks to those you who favorited, followed, or reviewed the first chapter.

I want this to a collection of fluff, and it's definately going to jump around a lot. Update rate will be once a week, I think. But, one never knows when inspiration might hit. Any questions or comments would go in the review section. With all that said—

Peace,

SSJViper


	3. Baby Sister!

By the way: if you want only the goody goody fluffiness, skip down to the next line. AN at the end, it'll explain why I have this scene included. Again, to reiterate: this scene does fit in with the family/fluffy theme I have going on in the entire story. That will be at after the next line. Did you like the formatting? Surprise for some of you in the large AN at the bottom. Happy reading!

The haze of red coated the village and roses of rage shook the very foundation of it. The earth had been for quite a while because of the beast of translucent fury. It had come from air, a trail of it's crimson chakra coalescing into the terrifying apparition that it had transformed into. The vulpine creature had nine tails, all which had currently risen to its fearsome snout for an attacked that looked as if it would be devastating. Suddenly, as it was about to release the deadly blast, a flash appeared and disappeared. In a moment, the flash had left— and with it, the beast of nightmares.

The next moment, the flash—which could be recognized as the recently instated Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze— had appeared with the red-furred giant near a towering mountain of almost the same size. It seemed like he was carrying something, which he had then placed on a table that looked to have been previously prepared for quite the large event.

The inky strokes of a calligraphy brush spiraled the entirety of its metallic surface, and the object that was placed upon it would be recognized as a baby. Minato rushed to finish a new pattern of hand seals, all the while, the Fox was regaining its gyroscopic bearings.

Too late.

Minato's set of hand seals had been completed. A ripping sound could be heard, and the space next him seemingly tore itself open. It was a void… full of nothingness. Out of this nothing, a foot appeared and stepped out of the blackness, creating a booming sound of impact. The deafening silence that had suddenly descended upon the clearing stayed there, oppressively still. The foot, which had been attached to a figure, had gone farther now. The said figure was a towering giant—at least, among humans. A face could be seen from the tower of a man. It was a heinous thing, obscene to the very none of its physical nature. Something among the lines of a hyena mask rested on its head, and a dagger clenched between its purple teeth. Its body, racked and wrapped with shadows moved slowly— like some sort of omniscient God who knew just how powerful they were.

In a raspy, menacing voice, as if it had not been used in eons, it called out one word. A powerful word—one the could even take down a bijū.

" **Seal**."

There was not fight. There was no struggle. No growls of anger, or some sort of spiritual tug-of-war. No. In one fell swoop, the chakra and consciousness of the strongest tailed beast had been ripped away from its body, and into one of an infant.

In the same raspy voice, he said directly to Minato in a slow manner.

"Namikaze Minato. Your soul… it will be mine, in the end. My sister tells me that your son will need you. I will let your transgression pass, this time."

Suddenly, it's already terrifying visage became even more deadly. It's eyes changed to a crimson color, and its body bulked up, The voice that had just seemed to have been unused rung with menace, and pure evil.

 _ **"But remember, boy. Heed these words, for your life rests upon it, my sister or not. Never summon me again. Or I will rip your souls from you."**_

Then it left the same way it came. As The Fourth stood, rooted to his place while his mind was shaken, the cry of his child drew him back to reality.

He went over, and scooped his child into his arms. Well, if he was going to the Shinigami after he died, it would have been for a good cause.

A smile came upon his face as a thought came to mind.

"If this was how much trouble Narumi-chan stirred up in just a few hours of her life, what will the rest of it be like?"

The smile slipped off his face.

"Hmmm… ah well, it can't be helped. I'll have to work. But… my family...Well, I guess I could have the old man take over for tonight."

A smile slipped back onto his face.

"We'll get to show Naruto his new sister! He'll be so happy!"

Naruto held his baby sister for the first time. He cradled her, just like how he had seen mommies hold their babies. One hand supported the head, while the other slipped under her lower back. She was beautiful. Almost as pretty as Mommy…maybe she would become even prettier when she became older? With a blinding grin, he took in all of her features.

She had eyes the color of the surface of an ocean. Beautiful cerulean. Her soft, wispy curls of tangled blonde hair. No. Not blonde. Gold, the color of the blindingly happy sun. Her mouth, which had been grinning this entire time, showing her toothless gums. Her skin, soft and pudgy like a baby's—as it should be—actually, it was even softer. Her perfect nose, which he felt like poking so badly.

Her face, which had drawn up the most adorable grin as soon as he touched her, was the color of marshmallow white. A beautiful shade, he thought. It made her eyes entrancing. They were so wide, kind of like one of those girly characters in the cartoons he watched. They were all pretty… so would his sister become pretty too? Of course she would, she was his sister, after all. He remembered a teenage girl complaining about the boys that pastered her."They were so annoying" she had said. Was it because of her prettiness? He has a feeling she would become more pretty than anyone else when she grew up. Wait...Daddy said something about that when he had gently rested her unto his arms.

"What was that thing that Daddy said? Protecting her innocence? What did that mean? Well, whatever it meant, he would help Daddy "beat the boys off with a stick" because it would protect her, right? Of course. He would do anything to protect his baby sister. His little Princess.

She giggled. He started, getting away from his thoughts. Realizing that he had said the last part out loud, he blinding grin gentled itself into a soft smile. She looked to adorable when she giggled… like some sort of baby fairy. Especially since she had been dressed in a pink fuzzy onesie. He could almost imagine it… if she had wings, she really could become a fairy!

"Narumi-chan! Do you want to be a fairy?"

Her laughter quieted, and the cutest look of confusion and concentration mixed upon her face. In a secret baby language, words like "what?" Or "huh?" Would have come out, but to normal people it just sounded like indistinguishable baby talk.

"So, you don't? Hmm... you laughed when I said Princess—"

Her baby laughter interrupted his verbal train of thought. Naruto thought very hard about what this could have meant, and eventually came up with a solution. A triumphant look came upon his face and he exclaimed:

"Hmm… so, you like Princess!"

Again, she laughed. So in his childish innocence, he came up with a satisfactory answer.

"Well, Narumi-chan, you can be my Princess. Forever!"

So, satisfactory chapter? I don't know, I wrote this across days and it doesn't feel right to me, yaknow? Hopefully you like the fluff, because that is what these are supposed to be about.

Concerning the first part(which was over half the chapter, I am very sorry), let's talk, shall we? Yes, so I wanted to test this out. If you guys can give some constructive criticism on my writing, I'll be very happy—which means I could pump out more chapters faster…

So, anyway… I just wrote that first part for you guys to tell me how I write. I might have up the rating because of the description of the shinigami. What do you'd think?

So, I got spring break coming up… you know what that means, baby! More chapters! Wooh!

Expect one every couple of days(next week;too busy with tests and all this week. In fact, I should have been studying for my religion test while I took the time to type this. Geez, my life choices. You guys are welcome:))

So-reviews:

ReyneWriter- how's it going, my number one fan! Haha, thanks so much for your support! Your reviews make me feel really good about myself(and boost my already too high ego).Fun fact:I continued this story because of your reviews(just so ya know!).

SayaRules-Thanks a lot! I tried in this chapter, but I don't know how I did on the fluff aspect. And yes, Naruto is Itachi's age but it doesn't really matter too much. I'm not trying for any plot.

Deafox and train- thanks guys!

To all of you that favorited and followed: wow! I was not expecting that overwhelming of a response. I guess you guys really like this, huh?

So, next time I update will most likely be in 5-6 days, sorry. I'll be extremely busy these next few days.

Any questions? You know where to put them.

With that said—

SSJViper, signing off for the night, baby!

P.S. don't own anything that was used in story.


	4. Friendship!

**Konohagakure, The Land of Fire**

A nine year old Uzumaki Naruto walked back home, baby sister in hand. She was being carried in his arms, vertically cradled and leaning on his shoulder. Narumi-chan was dead tired—after all, she had just spent the entire day playing with her new friend.

 **Flashback no Jutsu!**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, carrying his baby sister on his shoulders. He was going in the direction of the Uchiha Clan Compound. Naruto wanted to take some time out of his stuffed schedule in order to introduce his little, angelic sibling to Itachi's almost-as-cute little brother. They were quite lucky, neither Itachi nor Naruto had a thing to do on this wonderful da—other than spending time with their cutest family members, of course—so they had spontaneously made a decision to meet at Itachi's home.

Ah! There were the gates. Those huge, dark, menacing gates which seemed to be terrifying his precious Princess. He felt her trembling a little, clutching at his hair just a bit harder than usual. He suddenly swung her off his neck and into his waiting arms, catching her off guard and causing her to laugh in the impishly baby way that was just so Narumi-chan. Her bright, not-so-filled-with-fear-anymore, blue eyes twinkled at him from her cherubesque expression. She was adorned with an orange one piece outfit, something that he had realized quite early in was her most loved color.

Free of her burdening fear, she looked around curiously from the safety of her big brother's arms, still lightly giggling from the short joyride. Her face turned serious though, as soon as she saw the gates.

Well, as serious as a one year old Narumi-chan's face could get. So, not very serious, but rather cute one would say.

She pointed forward, like a general commanding their army to march forward. Then she fell backwards into Nii-chan's chest, hysterically laughing and shrieking in that baby way that was so predominantly prevalent in baldish humans younger than a full year. Naruto pulled her even closer, and with a blinding grin, marched forward.

Later, once getting past all the guards and security, they had finally reached the doorway of the Clan Head House. He had rapped on the mahogany door gently, only moments before, and now, it was open. As expected, Mikoto-obaa had opened it and was already halfway into his personal space to give him a bone crunching hug. She had suddenly realized that he had a mini-passenger, so—smartly—she toned down the hug strength.

"Oh, Naru-chan! You're here, and with a little surprise as well! Wow, she's grown so big! Come inside, Naru-chan. I want you and little Narumi-chan to see our Sasu-chan. The last time you saw was probably...what? Six months ago? He's grown so big! You'll love him!"

And they went along, traversing the house—all the while Mikoto-obaa talked his ear off. Just like how she always did. Lovingly, he hoped she would never change. Her enthusiasm was quite the counter-balance to her stick-in-the-mud husband, Uchiha Fugaku.

Lost in his trance, he did not realize just how far they had walked in this mansion that Itachi called home. They had arrived at their "destination"—the playroom. Itachi sat on the floor, calm, cross-legged, and almost-apathetic as usual. His little brother, on the other had, appeared to be fueled by an energy source as powerful as the sun, almost-running around the room with fiery intensity. Expected, Sasu-chan was half a year older than his baby sister. Of course, Naruto did not expect the level of pure, unadulterated determination erupting from his eyes.

It seemed that he was looking for something, once Naruto took a little bit closer of a glance at the situation. A toy, perhaps?

Itachi looked up from his sitting position, and gave a small smile to Naruto and his baby sister.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun. We are glad that you and your sibling could make it. As you can see, Sasu-chan, by the looks of the situation, has seemed to have misplaced an object."

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up from the space where he was pulling plastic balls out from, and stared directly at his brother. Belatedly, he had come to the realization that there were some other people inside the room. He toddled over, meekly hiding behind his beloved Nii-Chan. Anika would protect him from anything, and if these intruders attacked, Aniki would make sure he was safe.

Surprised by the sudden shy vibe emanating off the little child, Naruto chuckled a little. It caused everyone to laugh, even his baby sister. After their small and sudden laugh session, Mikoto told all the people in the room that she would be back with some lemonade in a few moments. Naruto then realized that they haven't even introduced themselves to Sasuke-chan, and began to amend their mistake.

He walked over to Itachi and sat down, Narumi still being carried in his arms. Sasuke, at first, seemed a bit skittish, but Naruto assures then that they were good guys too, He went on to introduce himself, saying that he was an old friend of Itachi's. Then, he introduced his baby sister.

"Sasu-chan—this is my little sister, Narumi-chan. You can be best friends, if you want."

There. That small spark had been reignited, and his flaming determination to find something was there again. In a moment, he had reached over to Narumi and was already staring deeply into her gaze. In the high pitch of his tone that was usually considered babyish, he spoke fracturedley, There was not even an ounce of that meekness to be seen now.

"Narumi? Chan? Me-you be fwens? Bestest fwens?"

Solemnly, as it understanding what he was saying, she nodded. Then, the strange atmosphere that had descended upon them dissipated, and Sasuke knew what to do. It was, after all, what he did best. That's what Aniki said, after all.

He leaned in clumsily, arms wide. He embraced his new bestest friend, and both of their grins became blinding. Of course, Naruto became a part of this transforming hug. He was the closest to the transpiration center of the event, after all. Sasuke—little puppy dog eyed Sasuke with short stubby legs and short stubby arms, whose face looked like cuteness incarnate—looked back at his Aniki, motioning for him to come and join the hug. He pushed his lower lip out, getting ready for it to wobble just incase it was needed. Fortunately, Itachi soared himself The Look by giving into the warm, group embrace rather quickly. Ah, well. It seemed like Sasuke-chan and Narumi-chan's combined adorable level was just unbearable and unstoppable. Dynamic duo indeed.

Mikoto walked in right at that moment. She did not need to be coaxed or even motioned, and she freely gave herself up to the cuddle gods. She quickly and unsteadily put the lemonade tray down, and rushed to the pile of ratiolently equivalent babies to older children. Waveringly, she scooped all of them into her much larger embrace, and tried not to cry. In a shaking voice, she said:

"Oh, my babies! I love all four of you. Let's stay like this forever, okay?"

Uchiha Fugaku bustled through the hall, where he suddenly heard the voice of his wife wavering as she spoke. Through the screens of the room, he could tell there was a pile of what seemed to be children, and a larger figure encircling them all.

A rare smile slipped on to his face. 'Yes...this is my family.'

 **Flashback: Kai!**

It was later in the day now, and Naruto and sibling were still walking back home after leaving the Uchiha Compound stuffed to the brim.

He pondered among his thoughts. How much more time would he have to spend with his baby sister? On these types of days? Before he got promoted to Jonin? Well, he would definitely still have time then… but what if, later on, he died? Then… he would be leaving his baby sister all alone to this cruel dark world. She was becoming spoiled, many people said. She would never survive in the field, they added. He always retorted with one statement. "She's my Princess. She won't have to even try to survive— because I'll always protect her!"

A glint of steel, similar in nature to the flames which had appeared in the determined eyes of Sasuke, entered into Naruto's.

No. He would stay alive. He would find a way. To protect his angelic sister, he would become the strongest. He would keep his Princess safe.

Sorry guys, I feel like some of this chapter doesn't fit the vibe of the story. Like, the last part was darkish for sure… I might have to go back and change that. What do you guys think?

It didn't have too much fluff, but that is because one of the major fluff parts I had to remove, yaknow? Like it would have been overload, I believe. It's been moved to the next chapter. Get hyped, you guys might not guess what it is. (Hint: it is something to do with her age)

Sorry about Mikoto's dialogue. I had not idea what to say.

Expect a chapter on Wednesday night probably.

Sorry bout the spelling errors.

Reviews:

ReyneWriter-I'll definitely keep going! Thanks!

deafox-Thanks for the support, man!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? You know where to put 'em!

SSJViper, signing out.


	5. Baby Steps!

Naruto woke up at to a dark sky. The sun hadn't risen yet, and if he went outside, he knew the air would taste crisp and cool. The would begin in about an hour and a half, so there quite a lot of time to kill. Ah well, better get started on the morning exercises. Besides, he could rest the entire day—today he had the day off.

After finishing with his morning training regimen, he went back inside the house for a nice, cold shower. Ah yes, cool water. That was exactly what he needed right now, with all that sweat and whatnot on his body.

After complete ink his morning routine, he went downstairs. His stomach was calling out, begging to be fed. It seemed that his Dad and Mom were both out, as he hadn't seen the both of them today. Dad was probably at the Hokage Tower, trying to finish his work as quickly as possible. Mom might have gone out to get the groceries, and by judging the almost empty fridge in front of him, it was sorely needed. It seemed that he would have to eat cereal. Sigh.

By the time all of this has occurred, the time has advanced to eight in the morning. This was usually the time that—

A babe's cry could be heard in the house at that exact moment.

—Narumi-chan would wake up.

He got up from where he had taken a seat on the couch, and walked to where he knew her room was. First of all, he would need to quiet her down a little. Then, he would feed her. Finally, he would burp her, and bathe her. That's what his Mom had told him, anyway.

He entered her room. Her crib was dead center, almost as if she purposely didn't want a body to miss her presence. Her loud wailing had died down into a soft sniffle. Well, he thought, most of the first part is finished already. He stood next to her crib, waiting to see what she would do. Her eyes were sort of open, just enough to let watery images into her brain. She reached her arms up, in an attempt to lifted herself onto Nii-chan. He gathered her, and made gentle shaking moments with his arms.

Next, he took her to the kitchen. He had already prepared one of the baby bottles for her, so he took it out of the microwave. He tasted it. Lukewarm. Right temperature to feed her, check.

Naruto pressed the tip of the bottle to her lips. They parted a little, and her small baby hands came up to try and hold the bottle by herself. As if she were trying to tell Naruto that she was a big girl. Ha! As if!

After feeding her, he put her on his shoulder. Then, with utmost caution, he rocked back and forth, trying to make sure that she would feel better later. Evidently, he was doing something right, since she let out a large belch. She started to giggle—and darn it but he couldn't help himself, because it was so contagiously cute—and he started to as well.

She became exhausted, and wanted to sleep. Naruto decided that he could clean her up later… except for her diaper. That needed to be changed pronto, or else things would not turn out good for anyone.

He had to take her diaper off first. It was one of the easier ones to do, just coming with tabs. So, all he had to do was pull one of the tabs, then do the same thing to the other side, take it off, clean her up, and put on a new one. Easy, right? No.

He had gone through the first step, and finished cleaning her with some baby wipes. But when he was trying to put on the other diaper… Shit hit the fan. Not literally though.

He felt water on his head. One he realized that, no, a shower head had not actually magically appeared over his head, he knew that the "water"was coming straight from his baby sister. It was not water though. It was slightly more yellow.

"Oh come on! Seriously? I thought that we could could do it without problems today!"

She was giggling at him, taunting him with her devious ways. She would become a devil when she was older, he knew. A devil of pranks!

It seemed that she had enough energy now to take a real bath. So he took her and himself to wash up. One they were finished, he put her to bed, and she napped for a few hours.

Naruto came to her room, and found out that she had just woken up. She lifted her arms yet again, and Naruto lifted his baby sister in his arms again. This time though, she wasn't hungry. She wanted to expend all her gathered nap energy. So they went to the toy room, where all her playable little dolls were, and where she could roll around without getting hurt.

Naruto gave Narumi-chan her favorite toy, a stuffed lion who went by the name of "Rahwr!" Nobody knew it, but the reason it was her favorite was because of it's shiny mane. The gold color it had taken matched a certain blonde haired brother of hers.

Naruto sat down and let Narumi-chan play alone for a bit. He watched her like a hawk, looking to see if she would ever injure herself from bumping into a hard toy.

Narumi-chan decided that she would try something new. After all, Sasuke had done it, so why couldn't she?

Her body rose up from its crawling position, and she held onto the wall. She had gotten herself up using the wall, but Sasuke had done it without holding anything. She gave out a little growl—a cute sound, coming from the mouth of a ten month old little girl. Rather like a mewl of a cat, in fact.

Naruto watched in a stunned panic, still subconsciously looking for some place that she would fall.

She had let go of the wall now m, and was clumsily stepping towards Naruto. Her first steps! She needed to get to Nii-chan, to tell him why she loved "Rawhr!"

Narumi-chan had made the complete journey and suddenly collapsed into Naruto's awaiting arms. Then she started to babble playfully, not even realizing just what she had done.

She had taken her first steps! And they weren't towards Mom, or even Dad. They towards him! Naruto Uzumaki! Her older brother!

Overcome with joy and elation, Naruto beamed and twirled her around. Both of their eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Lav' u, Niiii-cha'!"

"Love you, Princess."

So, procrastination and a slight amount of writers block caught me off guard. Don't have too much to say today.

Was the diaper part a little too wierd? I can take it out, if you guys want me to.

I hope that the fluff was enough to satiate you for a few days.

Thanks for reviewing, guys!

Deafox—thanks! Glad to know that you like it:)

Oblivion168–he definitely does. But I won't really be focusing on that, since this a cute and cuddly story.

ReynaWriter—I definitely won't be doing too much with the Uchihas. I love to hear that baby Narumi is your favorite. Personally, me too. Thanks!

With that said guys, read and review, compliment or out!


	6. Hospital!

Naruto limped toward the Gates of Konohagakure no Sato, heavily wounded and bleeding out. He could almost feel it. It was so, so close, so undeniably close. He would make it, and then he would find Narumi-chan and give her the biggest hug he could— the biggest, tightest embrace which he could afford to give in his injured state of being. Then he would proceed to check if she was safe, see if she sustained any injuries while he was gone. Those Kumo ninja—

Uzumaki Naruto collapsed twenty feet in front of Konoha's Gates.

He woke up to a blindingly white hospital room, covered in bandages like a recently arisen mummy. Suddenly, he heard a voice speaking way too loudly.

—a high fever, and a fractured femur. He had siz different broken bones, and some with multiple cracks on the surface. He suffered a major concussion, and he was basically running on empty. He hadn't eaten or drank for days, neither it seems, had he rested. We needed to give him three blood transfusions for him just to survive through the night. Unfortunately, he was stabbed in his left arm, and though he will regain full use of it, there will be permanent scarring.

The only good news is that he will survive—this, we are ninety-nine point nine percent sure of...

The duologue continued back and forth for a while, but Naruto wasn't too interested in anything else they spoke of. He knew that they were talking about him.

Naruto continued surveying his room—which he now recognized as one of the hospital's—and found that there was someone else inside with him.

A little Narumi-chan, who was sitting in the chair just next to his bed. She was on the side without all the machinery and wires, probably because she wanted to hold his hand. She was sleeping, he realized, but still gripping one of his fingers in her tiny hand like a lifeline.

Gently, he smiled. Narumi-chan was adorable while she slept. Her pretty pink lips pouted, and she couldn't even reach the backrest of the chair!

His attention was drawn away from his baby sister when the door creakily opened. In came his Kaa-chan, who looked terrible—at the moment, at least. Usually, she would be ranked the most beautiful woman of Konohagakure, with gorgeous red hair, her full pink lips, her dark blue eyes that a man could drown in, and pale white skin that had an unearthly glow around it—sort of like an angel.

But today, Uzumaki Kushina looked nothing like her usual self. Her hair had lost its brightness, her lips; their lusciousness, her eyes; their speciality, and even her skin had lost its angelic glow. Her eyes were bloodshot, and they had small bags underneath them.

Once she him, eyes wide and awake, she started to ball her eyes out—and he suspected that this wasn't the first time. Sure, his mom cried sometimes, but not like everyday. She was no cryba—just kidding. When it came to her family, Kushina seemingly had the ability to cry on demand. Whenever Naruto came back from a mission with a slightly large cut, tears might or might not have streamed from her eyes, and she might or might not have almost hugged him to death before getting the first aid kit and forcefully applying bandages onto him.

She ran to him and hugged him. Very, very hard. His shoulder started to feel damp, and he knew that she was probably crying.

She continued for a while, and he mumbled out some words of comfort here and there. His only movable arm—the one with the IV—came around and hugged her back. She kissed his forehead for a while, and then finally moved off of his small bed.

She spoke, tears still streaming and voice still cracking,"Baby, you had me so worried. Yesterday, when they came… you loo—looked like a mess, and I thought you were going to die and there was so much blood and your arms were pointed all the wrong ways and—"

"It's okay now, Kaa-chan. I'm okay. I'm alive. It'll all be okay."

He gave her the brightest smile he could manage, and she melted.

She was so loving, she gave him yet another hug.

"You were always so good at that, Naru-chan. Calming Kaa-chan down."

She gave him another kiss on the forehead, and then went to the chair where Narumi slept. She picked the little baby up and put her on the bed, right next to Naruto.

"Narumi-chan was worried as well. She held your hand the entire time when you were asleep. When they brought you in after fixing you, she wouldn't let you go."

Naruto let out a small smile at that and went back to sleep, holding his baby sister in an embrace.

The next time he woke up, it was still dark. He looked around again, and saw his Kaa-chan sleeping on the chair where Narumi-chan was sleeping, just a few hours ago. His arm was feeling a little stiff, so he tried moving it. It did not move. He looked down, and found his reason. Narumi-chan was still sleeping heavily on it, and did not seem to want to move. Well, she didn't need to wake up either.

He slowly began to lift his arm, using almost all of his weakened strength, and used precise control to minimize the amount of shaking going on. It took quite a while, but he did manage to let her rest on his chest. Her grip loosened slightly, but it was still enough to let his arm shift out of her almost-unyielding grasp. Naruto laid it to the side, and let it relax enough so that the blood could finally flow.

He craned his neck so that he was looking down at her. She was smiling a little, almost imperceptibly, but he was a ninja, and ninjas—if nothing—were good at observation. Her arms could almost reach the ends of his side, but not quite. A piece of her strawberry hair laid on her face. It was bothering him, so he decided to try and get it back to where it should have been. He slowly let out a breath which moved the hair slightly. It did not, however, force the piece of hair to go all the way up and back like all the rest of it did. So he decided to blow a little harder. This time the bunch of hair did go up, and it stayed there.

But her eyes opened.

She had woken from a warm feeling pushing on her face. When she looked up with bleary eyes, well-rested from her so many hours of sleep, she saw Nii-chan! His eyes were open...Which meant that he was awake too!

So she buried her face into the crook of his neck, and started bawling.

He wrapped his recently freed arm around her tiny body, and rubbed her back. She was crying forcefully, so much so, in fact, that she shook with strong tremors.

"Shhhh, baby. It's ok."

She raised her head from where it was to stare her eyes into his. She sniffed softly and said in a sad voice with a whisp, "Weully, Nii-cha'? Yur weully ok?"

"I'm better than fine now, Narumi-chan. Now that you're here, I feel perfect."

With that said, she buried her head to his neck again. A muffled sound came from her mouth, and she started crying again. He was such a good Nii-chan. She loved him so much, she thought. She loved her Nii-chan.

"Luv you!"

"I love you too, Princess."  
_

How was it? Finally introduced Kushina, I think she got more screen time than Narumi-chan, sorry 'bout that. Got a tonnnn of reviews. Thanks guys! It really helps me go on with this story, and the suggestions definitely give me ideas too!

Also, I changed the summary a little. Better or worse?

Was that enough of a fluff booster, or was it too weak?

Reviews:

RayneWriter-thanks so much! That's quite a confidence booster! I'll definitely continue making what I want to, but I might get influenced by your guys' ideas.

Alpha-Thank ya, but I don't think I'm going to do that. I like the freedom it gives me, so I don't really want to change that. The ideas pop up, and they don't come in age ascending order. Sorry if it seems a little insensitive, I'm not trying to be.

Princess Hinashi- it was great, wasn't it? Double the achievement!

Cleaveer-Fluff overload! Hahaha!

KakeruPB-Was Kushina to your liking? Cute/adorable enough? She didn't really interact with both of them, but that'll happen soon enough. May be even next chapter.

Lord Naru-I agree completely.

Deafox890-Haha yeah! Thanks!

Kreceir-How'd ya like it? I guess you could say he has a scar, but Narumi didn't really see it, so she didn't react to it. I took your idea and molded it quite a lot, and I didn't really feel like doing serious fluff today.

Next update will be next week, probably on the weekend.

With that said, SSJViper


	7. (Not?) First Period!

Long time no see, huh? AN at the bottom will explain, and I have a feeling this chapter won't be very long.

It was a sunny day, in the village of Konohagakure. Citizens roaming the street smiled, and ninjas on the rooftops seemed lax. A lovely day, one could say.

In the middle of an unnamed street, two figures walked forward. They appeared to be the Hokage's children. Blonde and blue eyes, they seemed to be having an animated discussion. Many energetic gesticulations were thrown out by one. and many were opposed by the other. Suddenly, one of them stopped, causing the other to halt as well.

Naruto gazed into his baby sister's eyes. Crystal blue, they were, and shining to boot. She was excited, he could tell. She was his baby sister, after all. He knew her best out of anyone.

Which was why he could tell there was something wrong. He could feel it, almost like something was eating away at her—despite the fact that she appeared to be alright, and her debating skills were up to par.

Hmm...what could it have been? The thing bothering his baby sister so much that she even tried to hide it from him? What could it...Aha! So that's what it was, huh? Typical Narumi things.

Under his pondering gaze and wandering thoughts, it seemed like she had finally broken. She looked away, and nervously, she asked, "What?"

"...Narumi-chan? What's making you so uncomfortable? I probably have an idea of what it is anyway."

"Ah! Nii-chan! That's private stuff! You can't ask that to a girl!"

Huh. He thought she was just bothered by Graduation Day. That was only in a few weeks, after all. This issue… seemed to be a lot more personal. It all added up anyway, her grumpier attitude, her stomach pain complaints—and even her want for chocolate!

So, being the responsible big brother that he was, and having a clearer idea of what her problem was, he took her to the nearest convenience store. Smiling at the other customers, he led her to the feminine care aisle.

"Nii-chan… what are we doing here? Isn't this the place where the pregnant ladies come?"

"Aha…well, Narumi-chan, this is also the place where girls go once a month. You know, to help them out during that time?"

His cheeks were slowly turning more crimson by the second.

"Nii-chan? What do you mean, 'help them out during that time'?"

Oh, Kami. Was she going to make him actually say it? By now, he was sure that his cheeks were a dark crimson. Those girls who were muttering something about 'kawaii!' Whole staring and giggling into their palms were no help, either. He knew what he had to do.

Curse you, irresponsible parents!

Taking hold of one of the feminine care product boxes, he sat her down on a bench.

"Okay. Baby, do you anything about these things that are known as Periods?"

She put on an adorable thinking pout, but then shook her head as a 'no.'

Well, shit. He would be going off what he learned in the field, then.

This was going to go wrong. So terribly, horribly wrong. He could tell. One day, she would be saying "Oh yes, I know what this is!" But then she'll get it so wrong and she would blame him. Well, he would then give her a kiss and hope she would stay mad.

"Well, Naru-chan, it goes like this. A Period happens once a month. I know that it's supposed to hurt very much, because something inside here(gesturing to her lower stomach) is expanding to be twice it's normal size. It happens because… uh, well… because your body has to… let one of your eggs go every month. Wait, you know what an egg is, right!?"

She nodded. Her head was a little tilted, so he couldn't see the shit-eating grin on her face.

"So then, you'll get a lot of mood swings, and you're going to want chocolate."

In a soft voice, seemingly embarrassed, she asker," Is that all, Nii-chan?"

Well shit, here goes,

"Uh...no. Actually, there is one more thing."

Pregnant pause…

"You'll actually be bleeding from your private place."

Oh God. His face was an inferno. Literally, he was feeling like he could very well melt from the embarrassment.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nii-chan, you fell for it!"

She broke out into a wide grin, and she hugged him very tightly.

"You're such a good big brother, Nii-chan! Sorry, but I tricked you. I thought it would be hilarious, so once I knew what you were talking about, I kept playing dumb. Hahaha! Sorry—hahaha!—Nii-Chan."

Somehow, he had gotten to stroking her blonde hair. He sat, dumbstruck and shocked, until she said "I love you"

Then, she took the box and went to the bathroom.

"Love 'ya too, Princess…"

So, been watching Steins;Gate recently. Anyone need some anime to watch, 10/10 would recommend.

Anyway, long time no see. Chapter ended up being much larger than initially thought.

I know you guys were probably looking forward to something else, because of your ideas. Trust me, I will definitely use them, since all of the ones so far have been to my liking.

I guess I sort of had writers block. It's been a couple of weeks so… please forgive?

Regarding the chapter:it just took its own path, ya know? I was going for something more like graduation, which I did hint at. But, well… that happened. I guess that there wasn't really fluff, huh? Was it okay? Like, I need to know people! ;) (by the way, I know shit about periods, if you couldn't tell. )

Anyway, I don't want to be that guy who asks for reviews… but I'm doing it today. Sorry. Seriously, I feel like reviews are the driving force behind this thing. Without reviews, I'm not getting any feedback, or I can't tell if the chapter was any good, or how I should fix it if t was terrible. So please, even if it is just saying"Was Goot" then I'll be happy.

Ok, moving on…*Gasp*speakn of the devil

Reviews:

Cleaveer-these are the kinds of reviews I'm looking for(well, these and ideas that cause inspiration). I don't understand what you meant by transition, because I thought it was for the story itself, but it could have also been for the formatting. Either way, I changed the ending a bit, I believe, so it should be fixed. Also, did Fox the spelling mistake, my bad. I did feel like there was something wrong while I was writing that… Ah yes, the fluff gods shine upon us, young padawan!(wow, that was a long response!)

ReyneWriter-Oh yes! Oh yes! Inspiration has struck in you, young padawan! I'm definitely going to do something with him and a girlfriend, now that you mention it. I need to ask you though: who do you want to be his girlfriend? Hinata, I believe, is overused, but I'll be alright if I have to write about her. I think I'll tie it into Graduation Day. What do you think?

Guest- No, my friend. Thank you, for leaving that kind review. Anyway, I love that idea too! That could've actually been this chapter. No worries though, because it is sure to be one of the upcoming chapters!

Mighty Empress- Woohoo! The Fluff Lord shines brightly!

KakeruPB- I aim to please, thank you. Kushinas portrayal sort of just came to me;spur of the moment thing, ya know? Listen, I do realize that the interaction time wasn't enough, and it didn't really include all of them. It's just… I don't know, man. If I do some Kushina interaction, it'll be after a couple chapters. Who knows, the mood changes all the time, after all. Keep hope, young sir! Thank you for leaving. A review of such length.

Deafox-mucho gracias, mi amigo. Very kind of you, and it warms my heart. :)

Update time: I don't know. I'm a little busier nowadays, whatwith finals advancing closer and all. At least another week.

Damn! Monster of an AN, that's for sure. I think it's longer than the chapter itself!

With that said, Viper out!

By the way, have you guys heard of NeonZangetsu? Dudes doing awesome stuff!


End file.
